


Run

by ReesaPeesa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Urination, pee denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesaPeesa/pseuds/ReesaPeesa
Summary: Rey and Rose unsuccessfully attempt to escape capture from Ren and his knights. Kylo has creative ways of punishing Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags!

They’d  _ tried _ . 

At least they had that thought to keep them warm, they hadn’t given up, Rey thinks as she tosses on the thin mattress. She and Rose had been captured almost a month ago, snatched from the river one morning, not even a ten-minute stroll from the castle.  _ He’d _ come across them first, a large monster on an even larger horse. Rose had thrown herself between them, covered her mistress with her own body, and that had piqued his curiosity more than anything. 

Rey shivers, pulls her legs up into her body, and forces her mind to blank out. Sleep, she needs sleep, but all she can think about is Rose.

She hasn’t seen her since the night they’d tried to escape. They’d saved a few days worth of rations and Rose had followed her, again. This time, she’d followed her into the darkness of the forest, but a cold death on the bottom of the forest floor was better than living with a full belly as a monsters whore.

She shivers, again, pulls the thin blankets up to her chest and squeezes her muscles. They’d endured weeks of humiliation at the hands of Ren and his men. He’d taken her that first night, in a hot bath, stretched her over his body until she’d come. It hadn’t stopped since.

One day Ren and the knights left the castle and didn’t come back. Three days passed, then two more. He’d never been away that long, never left her body alone long enough since he’d found her. He’d even fucked her when she’d bled, he’d called it a celebration of her womanhood. 

Rey decided they had to run, and she’d made the decision for Rose - which is why Rey hasn’t been able to sleep since they’d been caught. They’d separated them and locked her in her room to wait for his return, no doubt. 

He was furious, she knew. He hadn’t seen her since he'd returned, but she knew. He’d stripped the room, taken everything of value but the mattress, a cover, and a few of her thinnest dresses. The castle was old and drafty, but that was her punishment. He wouldn’t mark her body as punishment, no. He was too creative for that. He’d find imaginative ways to torture her, like not allowing her to use the baths since this morning. 

Hours later she was led to dinner, body shaking from the cold and fear. The thin slip she wore was silk, and long-sleeved but not meant to be worn on its own. Her escort shuffled behind her, keeping his distance but looming over her. She could hear the dinner party from down the hall and her stomach lurched at the noises.

It was one of  _ those  _ dinner parties - she’d only attended two since her time in his castle. Once the first night she and Rose had arrived and then again weeks later when the knights celebrated a battle victory. She knew what she was about to walk into - lecherous, disgusting men forcing themselves on girls. She tipped her chin up, squared her shoulders, and stepped inside.

She was right.

The large communal table was full of food, ale, and men. They’d moved past dinner already, she notices as she walks by a naked girl straddling one of the men. She ignores the girls’ whimpers, walks forwards to the front of the table, to her seat. 

He’s already seated at the head, sprawled across the large leather chair with a cup in his hand. He watches her walk with eyes half-closed but somehow she can still recognize the exact moment they run down her body - first across her chest then down to her belly and lower. The heat in her cheeks bloom and she spies a small smile behind the cup, no doubt at her inappropriate attire. 

Rey swallows hard but walks on. She has a lifetime of experience of fielding this type of attention from men, and even more experience cutting them down. She hasn’t seen him since he left, since she ran. She’d almost forgotten how large he is. How imposing. Wide chest and shoulders leading to strong arms and thick fingers. She has to swallow the shudder that rips through her when she stops in front of him. 

The hand grasping the cup engulfs it and she can’t take her eyes off of it. The fingers wrap completely around it and she briefly remembers how they’d felt around her neck. He sets the cup down, swings an arm around the top of the leader chair he’s sitting in, and waits. He doesn’t make a move to grab her, but he doesn’t take his eyes off of her, either. 

She looks down at his leather-clad thighs, those thick, muscled  _ stumps.  _ He wants her to sit down, and she knows she has no choice so she steps forwards. She slips a leg between his sprawled thighs and slowly deposits her bottom on his thigh. He watches her with drowsy eyes and she wonders how long he’s been drinking.

She’s perched, feet still on the ground, back ramrod straight. His jaw ticks. Curious, she wriggles, pushes back against him and his reaction is instant. His palm snaps to her hip and he stills her movements.  _ He’s not in the mood to play _ , she notes. 

His other hand slides to her middle, then she’s being moved and positioned like a doll. He lifts her up for a brief moment, straightens her body to face the rest of the dinner party, and deposits her back on his lap. She’s not wearing anything under the slip, and the heat of his body burns. She shivers when his large arm slips across her middle and pulls her into him.

“Cold?” he murmurs into her ear and she shakes her head. 

_ Bastard _ .

He chuckles at her response, rubs a palm up and down her side. His thumb brushes the underside of her breast but doesn’t go any further. 

“Hungry?” he asks, and she notices the plate of half-eaten food in front of him. 

She shakes her head again. She’s starving, she hadn’t eaten since yesterday but damn him. He’s being kind but he doesn’t mean it, she can tell in the tension he’s holding in his body, he’s angry. 

He squeezes her side at her answer, fingers the ridges of her ribs. He doesn’t like it when they prod out, he’d told her that the first night he’d stripped her bare. 

The hand not cradling her body reaches out and he pulls a cup towards her.

“You must be thirsty,” he says smoothly and she wants to scream. She is, but she hasn’t been able to relieve herself since this morning and she already feels the pressure in her bladder. 

She shakes her head, a little too strongly. He doesn’t put the cup down, instead, he brings it up to her mouth.

“Drink,” he says coldly. 

“No,” she huffs, pushes away from his hand and the cup but there’s nowhere to go. His grip around her middle tightens. 

He sets the cup down at the edge of the table and grabs her chin with the same hand. He tilts it up and to the right, pulling her gaze to the end of the long table. When she finally sees what he’s showing her, her entire body lurches forwards. She yells out and his grip tightens.

It’s Rose. 

She’s topless, sitting on a knights lap, much like Rey. Her eyes are screwed shut and Rey can see the man’s hands running across her naked body. Then, something happens, Rose’s eyes snap open and she screams. The man’s hand slides up to her neck and then her body is shaking with his thrusts.

“Please don’t, it’s not her fault - “ Rey begins, and Kylo snaps.

“I know, it’s yours,” he grabs the cup and forces it to her mouth. "Now, drink.”

She does. She lets him tilt the cup into her mouth and she swallows the water down.

“All of it,” he hisses when she slows to take a breath.

When she’s done she takes a deep, shuttering breath and Kylo taps the cup against the table. It’s immediately refilled by someone. 

Rey can’t take her eyes off of Rose. She’s bouncing, her head is thrown back against the man’s shoulder. The man’s running his hands up and down her sternum, and when he palms her breast Rose’s hand joins his own. 

Kylo chuckles darkly and brings the refilled cup in front of Rey again.

“Again,” he says.

Rey twists her body, pushes against him but his grip is too strong. She can’t, there’s no way. She already feels pounding pain in her bladder. 

“I can’t, I need - “ 

“I don’t care what you need,” he says with a particularly tight squeeze. He noses into her hair, hisses into her ear.

“When he’s done,” Kylo says with a nod to the man pumping into Rose, “Which looks to be quite soon,” he chuckles, “I can make sure she goes back to her chamber or I can make sure she’s passed down the table until she can’t walk anymore. It’s up to you,” he says and slides the cup closer. 

She sobs and pushes a shoulder back against him.

“I hate you,” she whispers.

“I know, kitten, now drink,” he says softly and kisses her ear. She whimpers.

Her hand shakes but she wraps her fingers around the cup and sips. 

“Good girl,” he says with a soft pat against her side. 

She drinks, slowly at first, then she holds her breath and gulps. She feels a few dribbles of water slip around her mouth and they must fall on his arm because his fingers wrap around her own and he pulls the cup from her mouth.

“Easy, now,” he murmurs, then he brings the cup back to her lips and tips the rest back with precision. 

When she’s done she exhales quietly, shifts in his lap, and swallows tears back. He’s hard against her back, hot and throbbing. He’s breathing a little hard and she can smell alcohol on his breath with every puff of air he exhales. 

When she looks up at Rose again her cheeks are flushed and her mouth open. The man, whoever he is, is finished too. He lifts Rose out of his lap and she stumbles a bit. He straightens her dress, covers her body. Rey recognizes him now that she can see him. It’s the same one who’d taken Rose from her the first night, and every night after that. He leads Rose to the door and Rey gasps.

“Where is she going?” 

Rose hadn’t even seen her, they hadn’t even been able to talk.

Kylo doesn’t respond, he shifts his arm from across her middle to her hip. He hikes her up, slides her bottom directly on top of his cock, and lets out a soft breath. He slides a palm across her middle, slips his fingers to her abdomen, and presses carefully. 

Rey gasps, grabs at his hand and bends forwards in an attempt to get away.

“Don’t,” she whines. His palm is spread over her abdomen, flat and directly over her full bladder. He shushes her, brings her back flat against his front, his hand never leaving her belly.

“So swollen,” he mumbles, slides his fingers over the silk in amusement. “So full,” he says and presses against her bladder again.

“Please, don’t,” Rey cries. She can’t move, not with the arm he’s got underneath her breasts, holding her against his body. 

“Why did you run?” He asks and she gasps. She can’t focus on anything but the muscles holding her bladder from bursting. “Answer me,” he says again and presses, harder than before.

She squirms, flails her legs to no avail. 

“I’m going to - “

“No,” he snaps, “You’ll hold it,” he says and the arm under her breast squeezes. “Not a drop, do you understand, Rey?”

Rey - she can’t recall the last time he’d called her by her real name.

She sobs.

“Say it,” he says, then he palms her mound over the silk dress and squeezes her clit.

“I’ll hold it,” she cries.

“Good girl,” he says, and slides the hand back up to her swollen abdomen. He rubs the skin softly, then he presses again. “Good girls control themselves, they behave,” he says quietly, presses again. 

She’s panting, mouth wide open. Every ounce of control she has is focused on the muscles between her legs.

“Good girls don’t run,” he says with a particularly rough push. He presses against her belly and holds the pressure until she sobs audibly. Then he lets off. “Why did you run?”

“Please, I can’t hold it, it hurts,” Rey shudders and he mouths at her ear softly. Kisses her neck. 

“Shh, you can hold it, kitten,” he says quietly, noses into her hair and rubs her belly softly. “Hold it for me and I’ll make you feel so good.”

He lifts her up again, slides her forwards for a brief moment. She feels his hands bunch up her dress until its pooled at her waist and then she’s back in his lap. She gasps at the heat of her bare bottom against him, against his bare cock. He slips his cock between her legs until the thick head peeks out. It nudges at her clit and she shudders. 

He slides a hand to her clit, dips a finger between her folds, and kisses her neck again. She’s wet but it’s slick and slippery.

“Good girl,” he says again and nudges the head of his cock to her opening. She shakes her head, squeezing the muscles to keep her bladder at bay. He pulls her legs apart, wraps his arms around her middle, and pushes the head of his cock inside with a grunt. “So tight, kitten, hold it in,” he grunts and presses forward. Inch by inch, he pushes in until he’s buried as deep as the position they’re in allows him. 

The feeling is overwhelming. The familiar stretch of his cock filling her distracts her from the sharp pain in her bladder but every time he thrusts forwards it felt like she’s about to explode. He grunts into her neck, arches his hips into her, slips a hand to her abdomen, and squeezes. 

Rey cries, squeezes her muscles, and snaps her legs shut. 

“Fuck - “ he grunts, pulls out and thrust in again with a harder squeeze to her bladder. She paws at the hand on her belly but he’s stronger. 

He does it again and again, to the point that she’s sobbing from the pressure of being full. “You feel so good kitten, every time I squeeze here - “ he grunts and squeezes her bladder for emphasis, “You squeeze my cock,” he says and thrusts into her harder. 

He slides the hand of her bladder and cups her mound. Squeezes it once before he slides his fingers across her clit. He keeps fucking into her, harder with each stroke. She imagines what they look like at the end of the table, how loud they are. Are people staring - they wouldn’t dare. He works her clit in the way only he knows, something she’d tried to mimic nights alone after he’d gone to no avail. 

“I almost forgot how good you feel,” he says into her hair, and presses against her clit harder. He slows his thrusts, focused only on the fingers between her legs. He works her until her thighs begin to shake. “Hold it, Rey,” he warns.

“I can’t,” she sobs and arches her body. 

She screams when she comes, her legs stiffen, back arches and she comes. He bends with her, keeps his cock inside of her as she comes. She loses control, both, of her mind and her body. As she comes her muscles spasm, the same ones holding her bladder together and she soaks them both. 

She cries but she can’t stop shaking, she can’t do anything but tremble in his lap as the tremors rip through her. He fucks her through it, fingers still working her clit.

When she realizes what she’s done, still woozy from her orgasm but absolutely drenched, she whimpers. 

Kylo grunts beneath her, still fucking into her.

“- filthy - “ he thrusts, “ - little-” another thrust, “ - girl,” he grunts, and with a final thrust empties himself inside of her. 

When he softens he slides out of her with a wet sound and Rey feels sick.

His pants are soaked beneath her, soaked with her. She’s wet, fresh hot come dripping out of her. 

When she looks up at the table she’s befuddled that no one is staring at them. Kylo wraps an arm around her middle and pulls her up when he rises off the chair. There’s so much urine, her cheeks burn and she has to look away. 

“My chambers,” he says quietly and pushes her away from the table. She stumbles, legs still wobbly and pads to the door. 


End file.
